Números
by Fernandha's
Summary: Jake odia contar, no porque no sepa, simplemente se le hace algo tedioso; contabiliza muchas cosas en su vida, no porque quiera en realidad, si no, porque en verdad necesita hacer ésas molestas cuentas. ¿Y que por qué las necesita? Fácil. Así sabe en qué momento su vida va cambiando.


**Renuncia de derechos: **_Adventure Time with Finn and Jake_ le pertenece, única y exclusivamente, a Pendleton Ward; el texto ha sido realizado sin fines de lucro y mera diversión.

**Rango: **K+

**Géneros:** Amistad, reflexión, compañerismo. ¿General?

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de diferentes temporadas (por decir que está basado hasta la quinta... creo), nada totalmente explícito, leves menciones importantes. Absténganse de leer si no desean spoilers.

**Resumen: **Jake odia contar, no porque no sepa, simplemente se le hace algo tedioso; contabiliza muchas cosas en su vida, no porque quiera en realidad, si no, porque en _verdad necesita _hacer ésas molestas cuentas. ¿Y que por qué las necesita? _Fácil._ Así sabe en _qué_ momento su vida va cambiando.

**N/A: **Primero: laaaaamento mucho si alguien viene a leer y no es lo que esperaba, es la primera vez que me ánimo en publicar una historia aquí ¿? x'D  
Segundo: Sigue siendo un drabble porque me faltaron tres palabritas para las quinientas mínimas de un One-shot, así que luego no digan que no les dije D:  
Tercero: Dejé los nombres de los personajes en inglés, por lo tanto…

* Lady Rainicorn = Lady Arcoiris (España) – Arcoiris (Latinoamérica)

* BMO = Beemo (España y Latinoamérica)

* Ice King (Simon Petrikov) = Rey Hielo (España) – Rey Helado (Latinoamérica)

* Princess Bubblegum = Princesa Chicle (España) – Dulce Princesa (Latinoamérica)

* Flame Princess = Princesa llama (España) – Princesa Flama (Hispanoamérica)

* Land of Ooo = El Reino de Ooo (España) – La tierra de Ooo (Latinoamérica)

* Jake = Jake (lol)

* Finn = Finn (lol)

* * *

**Números**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By: Fernandha

497 palabras

.

.

* * *

Jake odia contar, no porque no sepa, simplemente se le hace algo tedioso; contabiliza muchas cosas en su vida (después de hacerlo por 30 años uno termina acostumbrándose —aunque en verdad sólo hayan sido 28—), no porque quiera en realidad, si no, porque en _verdad necesita _hacer ésas molestas cuentas.

No es extraño para nadie que Jake sepa la cantidad de días (o meses) exactos para el cumpleaños de sus amigos más cercanos, tampoco que tenga el conocimiento de cuánto falta para su aniversario con Lady Rainicorn y el cumpleaños de su _cachorro [1*]_.

Es un perro, nada nuevo, para él el mejor de sus días pueda ser el dormir, comer, jugar un buen rato con BMO y, después de otras pocas horas de descanso, visitar a su novia; el resto del día es sólo un aventurero más con Finn.

Jake es un perro listo, no muchas veces lo demuestra. No tiene porqué en realidad.

Sabe que ha vivido más de 340 aventuras (probablemente haya perdido la cuenta después de la 50) al lado de Finn; puede incluso afirmar que de ésas, unas 80 fueron pequeñas luchas contra Ice King (de las 80 son 30 por trivialidades, 20 por entretenimiento mutuo y 30 más para rescatar a una princesa). Es conciente que Finn ha tenido dos amores en su vida, de esos existió un rechazo (por Princess Bubblegum) y una correspondencia (de parte Flame Princess).

Jake puede contar con los dedos, sin necesidad de un cambio en su anatomía, a las personas que saben el nombre verdadero de Finn; sus padres (_Joshua y Margaret_[2*]) y _su hermano de sangre [3*]_. Por alguna razón eso lo hace feliz, nadie más que él (en Land of Ooo) sabe que es en realidad _Pen Murtons [4*]_ Sólo que el perro sabe muy bien, más de lo que muchos creen, que hablar sobre el pasado de Finn es hablar de dolor, y Jake odia el dolor, más cuando se trata de su mejor amigo.

Necesita sólo de una mano para que todos sepan cuántas veces su novia habló en su idioma: un solo dedo en alto. Quizá levantar otros para que todos tengan conocimiento que fueron cuatro palabras las que Lady Rainicorn pronunció en el momento y que éstas fueron las 19 más bellas letras que cambiaron por completo su vida: _estoy embarazada de ti_.

Probablemente nunca pueda expresar cuántas emociones_ que-simplemente-no-puedes-contener_ fueron las que le llenaron, sólo tenía conocimiento que una de ellas era felicidad.

Jake odia contar, no porque no sepa, simplemente se le hace algo tedioso; contabiliza muchas cosas en su vida, no porque quiera en realidad, si no, porque en_verdad necesita _hacer ésas molestas cuentas. ¿Y que por qué las necesita?

_Fácil._

Así sabe en _qué_ momento su vida va cambiando.

Aunque claro, cabe mencionar que lo anterior son meras aproximaciones, Jake nunca cuenta bien cada momento, sólo lo vive. Al fin y al cabo, son sólo números que_nunca_ contaran _bien_ su vida.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A finales: **Hahaha, bueno, bueno. Espero les haya gustado la idea, sencilla pero se me hizo suficiente.

Ahora, pasando a explicarlos (*) de la historia.

Lady Rainicorn y Jake tuvieron un hijo (pueden ver el capítulo "Lady & Peebles" y el sexto capítulo de la temporada en curso que no-recuerdo-su-nombre) y no sabía si "cachorro" es como se le pueda llamar, pero lo dejé así.

El segundo asterisco corresponde a los nombres de los padres de Jake

El tercero es el hermano de Jake, de nombre desconocido para mí x'D

El cuarto y último asterisco es verdadero. En el corto original de _Adventure Times_ se revela el nombre de Finn, que es Pen. Y, en el primer capítulo de la quinta temporada (_Finn the Human_), se desvela que su apellido fue/es Murtons.


End file.
